


Photograph

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Kaiji
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kaiji-kun…” Mikoko sighed, her finger idly tracing the lips of the long-haired man pictured in the photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Mikoko x Kaiji’s photo"

“Kaiji-kun…” Mikoko sighed, her finger idly tracing the lips of the long-haired man pictured in the photograph. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open, allowing Mikoko access to a wonderfully vivid image of his face at all times. She was glad she took the picture without warning, otherwise how could she possibly get such a genuine expression out of Kaiji-kun? And those parted lips…she could easily imagine herself kissing them.

Kissing them.

Kissing those lips.

Kissing those dry yet tender lips of Kaiji-kun.

How she’d like her own, luscious lips to envelope his, to taste the remains of egg salad sandwich crumbs lingering on his lips, to have her tongue slither into his mouth, caressing his tongue and running over his teeth…

Mikoko felt her cheeks burn at the thought and she let out a delighted squeal of embarrassment, hugging the photograph to her breasts. She lay there on top of her futon for a while, inhaling and exhaling, feeling a strong arousal build up inside of her.

She slid her skirt off, then slid the hand she was holding Kaiji’s picture in down into her panties. Its cool, glossy feel felt unlike anything she had ever experienced between the lips of her vagina, and the fact that this object contained an image of her one true love increased her excitement tenfold. She pressed the photograph harder against her vagina as she increased the rubbing friction, careful not to cut herself long the edges of the photo.

Imagine if Kaiji-kun could see me now! His mouth would be open, just like this, only it’d be filled with…only it’d be filled with…

“Ahhh!”

Mikoko climaxed onto the photo. She pulled it out of her panties and admired her handiwork. Kaiji-kun looked so lovely covered in her pearly fluid! Maybe she’d give this to him as a present.


End file.
